


Naked Cuddles

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a little break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked Cuddles

Wheeljack gave a small yawn as he snuggled into Airstream’s chest, who had one arm thrown around him and the other behind his head, resting against it back on the pillow.  They had just finished yet another round of sex and Wheeljack needed a small break. Well, more like his backside seriously needed that break. Not that it wasn't to be expected, considering how hard Airstream had gone at him just now.   
  
“Are you tired?”  
  
The quantum physics and engineering professor looked up, seeing his lover look back down at him with a concerned expression on his face.

It made Wheeljack laugh once and shake his head.  

Airstream raised an eyebrow. "What?

“You’re just asking that now?” he said. He shifted over a bit so that he was straddling his boyfriend, their naked bodies flushed together as he lied on top of him. “You just had your way with my ass for the past…” He looked over at the alarm clock before turning back to his lover. “Two hours. Now you’re asking if I’m tired?”  
  
The lawyer chuckled once. All right, maybe it had seemed a little silly to ask such a thing. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Just thought I would ask.”  
  
“Well, how sweet of you. But I’m okay. I just wanna snuggle like this for a little bit.”  
  
Airstream smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man as he turned them both over on their sides, kissing his forehead. This was one of his favorite parts of sex.   
  
This simple aftermath where everything else but him and Wheeljack disappeared, wrapped in each other’s sweet embrace.


End file.
